Demon Thief
by Psychichexo
Summary: Lady Jessica Bromley is a demon. A demon thief. She steals souls that have been contracted to other demons for herself. She has never contracted for herself. Except, this one.  Prequel to Le Morte d'Akuma
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on a roleplay, therefore, I have not written anything that Sebastian, Ciel or Lady Chloe has said. A recent review has told me that Sebastian wouldn't do what he did, but if he didn't it would have caused me to not have so much writing to do, so I am grateful to both ~VictoriaChen and ~PrincesaNamine from deviantART who played the part of Ciel and Sebastian in both Demon Thief and Le Morte d'Akuma and also my friend and fellow deviant, Chloe (~Moe-Moe-Kyun-Kaito).

Read this on deviantART:  
>Demon Thief: .comgallery/35460189#/d4o6scs  
>Le Morte d'Akuma: .comart/Le-Morte-d-Akuma-Complete-Version-Demon-Thief-2-283610174

* * *

><p>It had been some time since I'd last seen my cousin. I never thought seeing her this time would lead me to the best soul I'd ever tasted.<br>I just had an ordinary name. In my first form, I did become a Lady. I grew tired of this after some years and took a new form that suited my normal name. I dropped the Lady, although my cousin did not. Lady Chloe Butterly, she stayed.

I teleported myself to a random place; looking for a soul to consume. It just so happened I arrived in the Phantomhive mansion, in front of Ciel Phantomhive, the greatest soul I would ever consume. I caught the attention of the Earl. "And…you might you be?"

"My name is Jessica Bromley, my lord." I wasn't going to tell him I was a demon. I could see he was contracted to someone, the eye patch and my demon senses told me that much. He knew what a demon was and what they could do, and I couldn't risk losing what I just happened to stumble across.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Miss Bromley. How may I help you?" I pondered fast on how I could get a kiss from him. He didn't know I was a demon, incapable of love. I used that to my advantage. I forced a blush. "I'm sorry, my lord, I just so wanted to meet you." It wasn't a lie. I'd heard tales of his soul; it was one I'd dreamt to steal for myself.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Bromley."

"And you, my lord." I forced a blush again. He didn't react, but I knew eventually, the constant blushing and my reaction would make something happen. I turned away, not realising that my cousin had just walked in and introduced herself to Ciel. "Hello Ciel-kun."

"Hello, and who might you be?" I spun around, realising who the girl's voice belonged to. It was my cousin, the Lady that she had always been, despite us being around 1000 years old. I interrupted, hugging my cousin. "Chloe! It's lovely seeing you here!" It wasn't a lie, but at the same time it was. I wanted to see her, but she wasn't a demon. She could get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

My cousin pulled away from the hug and turned to Ciel. "My name is Lady Chloe Butterly, young lord." Then she turned back to me. "Jessica…how…nice to see you…" I sensed the awkwardness of her tone; she could sense what I wanted from him.

"She's my cousin, you see." I explained to Ciel.

"Ah, I see. It is very nice to meet the two of you ladies."

"It is very nice to meet you too, young lord."

A moment of silence filled the room. "How are you all? It has been quite cold in London." I took the opportunity and forced another blush.

"It has, hasn't it." I paused. "My lord…"

My cousin noticed what I was doing and blurted out: "Young lord, my cousin thinks you are cute, and yes, it has been quite cold."

I pretended to be angry. "CHLOE! Why would you tell him?" Ciel blushed.

"Thank you, but I am betrothed to Lady Elizabeth." He cleared his throat. I didn't care that he was betrothed. I didn't care that his soul  
>belonged to another demon. Regardless of those facts, I was going to steal his soul. After all, I am a demon thief.<p>

I kissed his cheek. "My lord." I waited for his reaction. I expected him to yell at me, or hit me. He did neither.

"Goodness." His face looked slightly confused. I was confused too. He wasn't stopping me.

"Jessica!" It seemed my cousin was willing to stop me. "I am ashamed." She wiped his cheek. "I am truly sorry for my cousin's behaviour, young lord."

"T-that's quite alright." Ciel stuttered and waved Chloe away.

I noticed a kitten wander out of Sebastian's room. My cousin's weakness, cats are. I waited until she had noticed the cat and took the opportunity and kissed Ciel again, again on his cheek. I was waiting for the right time to show him I was a demon.

"You're quite a forward young woman aren't you?" He muttered holding me away from him. This was the reaction I wanted. My cousin was already preoccupied with the kitten. She wouldn't stop me now.

Ciel sneezed. Of course, the child was allergic to cats. "It's ok, my lord, I'll take you away from the cat." I lead him away.

"N-n-no, I'm um…" He stuttered. "Where are we going?"

"Away from the cat." I answered, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I know that, but where exactly are you taking me?" We neared his bedroom and you could see the door.

"Your bedroom, my lord." Was it the right place to take a soul?


	3. Chapter 3

"W-w-what?" He stuttered again. "Now, hold on a minute!" He thought I wanted something else. He didn't know I was a demon. This was perfect.

"Why, don't you like this room?"

My cousin noticed that we'd left, obviously she'd either lost interest in the kitten or it had run away. Knowing my cousin, it was probably the latter.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think that it's appropriate for a young lady to enter the sleeping quarters of someone of the opposite gender. It's…unseemly."

I sensed my cousin begin to search for us. She doesn't like it when I steal souls, I can tell. She told me to contract with someone. I don't want to. I don't like working.

"Let's do it somewhere else then."

"Do what?"

"Nothing." I led him out of his room and spotted my cousin. Trouble.

"JESSICA, get back here! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

My brain pondered several things I could do. I decided to blow my cover and use my strength. I picked Ciel up and ran.

"W-w-wait! Put me down! Please, my lady, this is hardly dignified nor appropriate." He was right. I haven't been a lady in a long time. I forgot how to act that way.

I used to invite people to my mansion and I'd take their souls. Most souls weren't contracted, but they were just as good. They didn't belong to me either way.

My cousin ran after us. I turned to her.

"You know what I am, cousin."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He hadn't realised. The child with the demon butler hadn't realised. He struggled free of my hold.

I took my chance and kissed him, this time on the lips, tasting his soul. It came into me and filled me with the hatred he had. It was…beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ciel! She's a demon! Get free at all costs!"

He pushed me away. "I don't owe you my soul! Sebastian is the only one I would give it to willingly as that is the price for my service!" He struggled out of my grip.

I didn't know who 'Sebastian' was, but I assumed it was his demon butler. I didn't sense a demon nearby, so I took more of his soul.

"SEBASTIAN! Come get me!"

"Yes, My Lord." He pulled Ciel from me. "Please leave my master alone."

"His soul tastes so nice."

My cousin gulped and blushed. She fancied the demon, it was obvious.

"Hello."

Sebastian was still holding Ciel away from me.

"Put me down!"

My eyes glowed pink and Sebastian put Ciel and stepped in front of him, closer to me.

"Forgive me but his soul was promised to me." His eyes glowed red.

I ignored him and reached for Ciel, kissing him again.

"Sebas-chan," She coughed. "Um, Sebastian, I am truly sorry if my cousin is causing inconvenience for you."

He pulled me away from Ciel. "I refuse to harm a lady unless my master orders it, so please, keep away from him."

Ciel shoved me and wiped his mouth. "Stop doing that!"

Sebastian looked at me. "This girl is your cousin?" He turned to Chloe. "Then will you please take her away from here."

"I intend to."

I wondered what to do next. The next thing I knew I had hit Sebastian. I didn't know what I got myself in for.

"Jessica! Get off of Sebas-chan! Uh…Sebastian."

"No! I want Ciel's soul!" Sebastian's hand came towards me and I didn't react quick enough. He held me against the wall.

"Now, please behave yourself." He pushed down on my chest. "Demon or not, I do not want to hurt a lady."

"Nor would I want to condone it, despite the humiliation you have caused this household." I noticed Ciel turning red. Despite being simply a child, he was a gentleman, the Queen's Watchdog, nevertheless.  
>My eyes glowed pink, I could no longer resist the soul so close to me. "Ciel, come with me…" I pushed Sebastian off me and grabbed the child and kissed him, tasting his soul once more.<p>

"Sebas-chan, you look kinda," She blushed. "Gah! I am truly sorry, Sebastian, for my and my cousin's behaviour!"

"Ugh." Sebastian grabbed me and threw me against a wall. "Stay away from him."

I slapped him, beginning to want a fight over the child who's soul I desperately desired. He grabbed my wrist and broke it. "You dare harm a demon that can dispose of you so easily?"

"Just don't kill her, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what else shall I break? Perhaps your other wrist, or your legs?"

The loss of my wrist didn't make a difference. I grabbed Ciel's arm, breaking it. "I know your weakness, you care for this child too much." I kissed him, taking yet more of his soul. It was beginning to weaken him.

He screamed. "S-S-Sebastian!" His eyes began to go hazy and I took even more.

"All of your limbs it is then." He pulled me away from his prey. "Let's start with your legs, shall we?" He stepped my knees, causing my legs to break with a sickening snap. I didn't react.

"Now your arms." He grabbed them and pulled them behind me, pulling them out of their sockets. I couldn't move, yet again I didn't react.

"No matter what you do, you can't get his soul back." I licked my lips. "Why do you wait for it? Just kill him, after all, the soul is so delicious…"

"All the more reason to wait 'til the very end."

He grabbed my head and snapped my neck in such a way it would not kill me, but I still felt the pain. I didn't show Sebastian he was beginning to hurt me. We were both demons, and he knew where my weaknesses were.

"Now leave the manor at once."

He wanted me to leave, but I couldn't move. My body burned with pain, of course I didn't show this to Sebastian. I'm not going to let him have an advantage over me.

Ciel fell to his knees, clutching his broken arm, the limited soul affecting him even more. "Sebastian, I order you to ERASE her!"

Another kitten crept out of Sebastian's room and my cousin began to play with it. I turned to her.

"Chloe, don't let them kill me." This demon had the strength to kill me and had been ordered to.

Ciel pulled out a pistol and pointed at Chloe. "If you value your cousin's life, you will leave, or Sebastian will dismember you, and your cousin will die."

"I can't walk…or move…how can I leave?" I sensed my cousin's emotions increasing she was scared to death.

"Don't shoot!"

"Find a way."

Sebastian looked at me. "Perhaps your cousin could carry you out. And you can keep the cat Miss." He tilted his head, smiling at Chloe.

"Jessica-chan! I don't want to die! Please…" Tears began to fall down her face.

"Carry me, cousin." I had given in, for now. My body was in no state to fight. I would take a new form. "I'll come back for Ciel's soul."

Ciel put the pistol away and stood up, unsteadily. "We'll see about that."

My cousin placed her new kitten on my lap and picked me up and carried me away.


End file.
